theforumgameforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Games And More
A forum games and more wiki with out a /fgam/ article?! Blasphemy! DD: Created November 17th, 2009 by Jesus, it is now the safe haven for the most awesome netizens evar. Run by e-friends. Powered by awesome. Forum Games And More originated on Twilightsucks.com, as you will learn below. History For a forum that hasn't been around too long, it does have a bit of history as explained in the Twilightsucks.com article. Originating on the Twilight Sucks forum games, the /fgam/ members were originally called the FG'ers; The Forum Gamers. A small group of four, it eventually grew into a big group of 10+ people. But then, a problem arose. Cue evil background music here. As a dilemma on TS rose, Zaxoth, an administrator/popstar/fangirl magnet, pointed out that the Forum Games (Along with the Spam Thread and it's members) had the possibility of being shut down because it was taking up too much space. This meant one thing; no more FG'ers. Horrified, Dani did the only thing she could do; She secksed Blacksun because he didn't want to die a virgin. Then, she did the second only thing she could do: She became Jesus and created Forum Games and More, effectively becoming the savior of the FG'ers. (Hence why she's ttly Jesus and not Sparda. 8D) But how did she create /fgam/? That, my friend, is a good question. You see, when two people love each other very much they... secks. Jesus secksed Twilightsucks.com the website and became the father of their lovechild which we all know and love; Forum Games And More. Now you know the screwed up history. <3 The Forums As the lovechild of Twilight Sucks and Dani, it has a lot of similarities to TS. Forums like Chit Chat (Our second most popular forum) and Forum Games (Ironically, not our most popular forum) can be seen on TS also. But then we have forums like Spam (Our most popular forum) and the Picspam sections that are unique to us. Here is the full layout of the forums; Bolded means section header. ''Italics means forums in that section. '' Basics *''Rules'' *''Introduce Yourself'' *''Member Updates'' *''Petition The Admins/Mods'' *''Important Stuff'' /ts/ Discussion ' *''Activity On /ts/ *''/ts/ Relationships'' *''/ts/ Drama'' 'Rants And Vents ' *''Relationship Problems '' *''Idiots on the Interwebz'' *''Family Problems '' *''Political Problems '' *''Misc'' 'Fun and Games ' *''Forum Games '' *''Roleplaying'' *''OOC Board '' 'Media And You ' *''Movies '' *''Books'' *''Video Games'' *''Perfoming Arts and Musicals'' *''Music '' '''Misc *''Fanfiction '' *''FanArt'' *''Spam'' *''Badfic Snarking '' *''Chit Chat'' PicSpam ' *''Yuri *''Yaoi'' *''Het'' *''NSFW Pic Spam '' *''Misc'' '''Video Spam *''T.V Shows'' *''Video Games '' *''Home Made'' *''Misc'' Club House *''Start Here'' *''The Devil May Cry Club'' *''The Final Fantasy Club'' *''Resident Evil Club'' *''Pokemon Club'' Homework Help *''English Help'' *''Math Help'' *''Science Help'' *''Miscellaneous'' Locked Topics *''Graveyard '' Why yes, it was ttly necessary to type all of that. Ttly. Members As stated before, we have the most awesome netizens on /fgam/ evar. Who are they, you ask? Well, I'd tell you, but since I happen to be a member of this forum, I too, am too busy being awesome to tell you. *shotshotshotted* Here they are, listed by Administrator, Moderator, and Member: Administrator *''Jesus (Creator of /fgam/) *Jess'' *''Firefly'' *''SGR'' *''Keyboard Samurai'' Moderator *''Madge (Moderates the ''Pokemon Club) *''Candice (Moderates the ''Devil Mary Cry Club) *''Blacksun (Moderates the ''Resident Evil Club) *''Mmm Zack (Moderates the ''Final Fantasy Club) *''IndyWolf'' (Moderates the forum as a whole) Member *''Lovrina'' *''SolarEclipse'' *''CMUG'' *''Fujiko'' *''SHL'' *''Doviculus Alastor'' *''steelbladeMK1'' *''merokoxizumi'' *''Rocket'' *''Ashera'' *''TheDork.'' *''Candice'' As you can tell by the awesomeness that simply radiates from our usernames, we are the best group of people evar. But more importantly, our members are some of the best friends you could have. Ever. Category:Misc.